Discussion utilisateur:Wyz
Intégration du wiki Doctor Who Suite à votre suggestion d'intégrer le wiki Doctor Who ( http://docteurwho.wikia.com/ ) au menu de navigation, :"J'aimerai ajouter ce wiki au menu de navigation en haut, par contre il serait bien de corriger la page d'accueil avant. Je pense aussi qu'il y a moyen de mettre un fond sympa. :Je suis disponible au besoin. Wyz novembre 27, 2010 à 14:14 (UTC)" J'ai effectué les corrections nécessaires (effectivement 4 fautes c'est beaucoup) et changé le fond pour un autre plus étoilé. Vous pouvez me recommander d'autres modifications ou suggestions sans problèmes, je suis ravi d'avoir une opinion extérieure quant à ce wiki (je n'ai eu que quelques utilisateurs de passage jusqu'à présent) et toute publicité est très bonne pour ce wiki. --4me novembre 27, 2010 à 22:26 (UTC) Starter Français Bonjour! A recent email about a page on my watchlist included the following: :la page « Starter » de Wikia Français a été effacé de Wyz le décembre 5, 2010 à 08:37. :Résumé :"contenait « "Starter" est le nom d'un wiki qui contient des pages données à chaque nouveau site Wikia. Starter Français sera le wiki de base généré pour chaque nouveau Wikia francophone. Il a des pages modèle,… »" Maybe I am out of touch with developments in the Francophone Wikia sites. However, Starter Français has not been deleted or apparently replaced, and still seems to be very like how it was the last time I looked at it, so the page about it is a perfectly valid and useful page on this wiki and should perhaps be updated but should not have been deleted, in my opinion. — Robin Patterson (Talk) décembre 5, 2010 à 01:59 (UTC) inclure une likebox face book J'aimerais inclure une likebox de ma page facebook wikiwitopia sur le wiki... wikiwitopia. Mais je ne vois pas trop comment. Edourd.K.Dive décembre 22, 2010 à 11:47 (UTC) Urgent Bonjour Wyz, je suis une des admins du Wiki Harry Potter et nous avons un énorme problème qui touche ma vie privée, je préfèrerais pouvoir vous l'expliquer par mel, pourriez-vous m'indiquer rapidement comment vous joindre ? Vous pouvez me joindre par là clic - -- décembre 24, 2010 à 18:14 (UTC) Famini71 supprimer une page Bonjour, savez-vous comment supprimer une page wikia ? Merci 90.59.223.2 décembre 29, 2010 à 22:40 (UTC) :Pour supprimer une page il faut être administrateur sur le wiki il me semble. Juste à droite de « Modifier » en haut de la page il y a une petit flèche qui descend vers la bas, ce qui ouvre une liste déroulante. Si vous avez la permission de le faire il y a « Supprimer » dans la liste. :Sinon c'est quelle page, quel wiki ? :—Wyz décembre 29, 2010 à 22:44 (UTC) Merci! Merci d'avoir répondu a mon forum!!Mais comment on fais pour mettre une image de fond????? 10 janvier 2011 à 23:59 Chaos total sur le wikia Ratchet et Clank Bonjour Wyz, en tant que fan de la série Ratchet et Clank, je voudrais savoir comment faire pour obtenir la possiblité de bannir certains utilisateurs qui passent leur temps à effacer des pages entières pour les remplacer par des suites d'insultes inutiles. Je sais que je devrais contacter l'administrateur du wikia, mais apparament, ça fait 2 ans qu'il n'a plus mis les pieds sur le site, donc une éventuelle réponse me paraît hautement improbable... Comme si les articles minables qui tiennent en une ligne et qui sont bourrés de fautes d'orthographe n'étaient pas suffisants ! Merci pour ta (probable ?) réponse. ChairmanDrek janvier 15, 2011 à 11:52 (UTC) Administrateur Bonsoir, je modifier un lot sur ane wikis français, je vous promets que je pourrais aider beaucoup! S'il vous plaît envoyez-moi un message sur mon exposé page.d il n'y a pas beaucoup d'administrateurs ici, pourrais-je s'il vous plaît devenu un administrateur ici Mon page de discussion Mon nom c'est Eglinton ~ ~ ~ ~ Salut Wyz ! Si tu pourrais m'aider, ce serait gentil de te part ! http://fr.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Avoir_la_m%C3%AAme_interface_qu%27un_autre_wikia Wiki Battlestar Galactica Bonjour, Pourrais-je avoir les droits d'administrateur pour le wiki Battlestar Galactica (ici)? Ce wiki est complètement abandonné et un utilisateur, Wikisoft, en a profité pour créer des liens vers d'autres wiki que ce dernier (incluant des wikis n'appartenant pas à Wikia) et des pages pour ainsi dire vides (seul le squelette des pages est présent ; des pages directement tiré de Wikipédia ou encore des pages sur d'autres wikis qui ne font aucun sens). J'ai l'intention de supprimer ces pages et les images qui n'ont aucun lien avec ce wiki et de créer quelques pages qui ont du sens (j'ai regardé la série au complet, je la connais donc un peu) afin que d'autres utilisateurs puissent un jour reprendre le flambeau. Attention: il se peut fort bien que ce wiki se retrouve avec 25-50 pages après mon passage! J'ai l'intention de concentrer (presque) tous mes efforts sur ce wiki avant le 31 avril ainsi, ce wiki ne sera pas nu trop longtemps et il pourra avoir un nouveau départ. Merci de l'attention porté à ce message, --4me mars 15, 2011 à 00:04 (UTC) A propos de l'adoption du wiki "reponses.wikia.com" Bonjour Wyz, Pour faire suite à votre message sur ma page de discussion concernant la reprise du wiki "reponses.wikia.com", je voudrais savoir si les conditions pour adopter ce wiki sont remplies? Je vois sur la page d'information sur les adoptions qu'il faut que l'administrateur n'a pas été actif depuis 60 jours, or ce n'est pas le cas, mais à ce jour je n'ai reçu aucune réponse concernant ma demande pour devenir un administrateur, et les autres administrateurs & bureaucrates du wiki ne semblent pas actifs non plus. Je vais toute de même faire ma demande, je vous remercies de votre aide. Juste une question: comment-avez vous pris connaissance de mon intérêt pour reprendre ce wiki ? J'en ai parlé qu'à Cywil, le créateur du wiki. Cordialement, -- Babounet ↗discuter. avril 8, 2011 à 15:03 (UTC) :Bonsoir et merci d'avoir prêté attention à ma demande ! :C'est donc avec un plaisir que j'assure désormais ma nouvelle fonction d'administrateur de wiki réponses. :Nous pouvons nous tutoyer, il n'y a aucun problèmes donc. :) :Juste une petite question supplémentaire, (je sais j'en demande peut être trop :p) mais concernant le rôle de bureaucrate, s'obtient-il beaucoup plus tard qu'après la passation du pouvoir à une autre personne lorsque l'on reprend un wiki ? :Encore merci à toi et bonne fin de soirée ! :-- Babounet ↗discuter. avril 8, 2011 à 20:38 (UTC) ::Merci pour ta réponse! ::Bonne continuation et bonne soirée ::— Babounet ↗discuter. avril 8, 2011 à 20:50 (UTC) Concernant l'avenir de wiki réponses Bonsoir Wyz, Par pur hasard et en cherchant d'avantage d'infos sur Cywil (qui ne donne d'ailleurs plus de nouvelles depuis 1 mois maintenant...) et je suis tombé sur cette page qui parle de l'avenir "incertain" de wiki réponses. Y a-t-il possibilité d'en savoir d'avantage, sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde peut être pas. Merci à toi. Cordialement, — Babounet ↗discuter. avril 11, 2011 à 21:44 (UTC) Aide Peit ut m'aider a convaicre Ludicrine de me redonner mes animaux de companie de Stick Ranger.I me bannis de son entreprise juste parce-que j'ai fait une autre entreprise.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster avril 17, 2011 à 18:16 (UTC) Habillage Désencyclopédie Salut Wyz, Je voudrais appliquer l'apparence Vector par défaut et pour tout le monde sur notre wiki. Pour l'instant, c'est une version modifiée de Monobook, mais vu que MediaWiki à l'air à jour, autant mettre le vrai habillage. J'espère que ta grande clairvoyance pourra éclairer la grotte de mon ignorance, euh... Utilisateur:Ptitguillaume avril 22, 2011 à 14:24 (UTC) Partenariats bonjour. je vien de faire un nouveau petit wiki qui a été crée pour etre petit ! c'est fr.clubredclones.wikia.com. je voulais savoir si vous pouviez l'ajouter dans la liste des wikis de science-ficiton merci XMen19 avril 23, 2011 à 13:55 (UTC) Re-bonjour ! j'aimerais que mon wiki évolue un peu alors, j'ai une question : sur le bas de mon wiki y'a "Desperate Housewives Wiki : Elles lavent leur linge sale en public" ou "Wiki KillZone : Pour tout savoir sur la serie KillZone" Eh bien je voudrais savoir comment on fait une petite pub comme ca. Et pour le référencement, j'ai un autre "Wiki Fan" dont l'adresse est fr.xcampus.wikia.com, donc vous pourriez mettre une catégorie, vu que certaines catégories comme Fan Fiction ne regroupent q'un wiki ! Sinon ca serait un honneur que vous visitiez mon site actuel, fr.clubredclones.wikia.com. Cordialement, XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. avril 25, 2011 à 05:42 (UTC) catégorie n°3 bonjour j'ai maintenant 3 wikis de fans, 2 mineurs, sur lequels je ne travaille pas énormément mais où je travaille un peu, et LE wiki. Les 2 mineurs : fr.xcampus.wikia.com et fr.fantasyandscifi.wikia.com LE wiki : fr.clubredclones.wikia.com Vous pouvez faire la catégorie wiki de fans, maintenant. merci beaucoup, cordialement, XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. avril 25, 2011 à 14:59 (UTC) :Le wiki suivant, http://fr.swgdm.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Star_Wars_La_Guerre_Des_Machines (plus de 150 pages), est basé sur des bandes dessinées de fan et possède une approche beaucoup plus fanique qu'encyclopédique sur Star Wars. --4me avril 25, 2011 à 15:48 (UTC) rebonjour je voulais vous annoncer que j allais "supprimer" le wiki "Fantasy et Sci Fi". et aussi je vous annonce que dans la categorie fans, club red clones est autour de tout les univers de sci fi, pas que star wars et le seigneur des anneaux, meme si c est la base sinon merci beaucoup et au revoir XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. avril 27, 2011 à 07:41 (UTC) je veux bien que tu t occupes de la suppression de fantasy et scifi XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. avril 28, 2011 à 11:35 (UTC) je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai créé un wiki Stargate étant donné l'inactivité du vrai. l'adresse est fr.sg1.wikia.com merci XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 2, 2011 à 14:42 (UTC) d'accord mais je garde quand meme sg-1 j'ai mis 2H à le concevoir. si t'est fan de stargate tu pourrais m'aider à écrire des articles s'il te plait ? XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 3, 2011 à 05:13 (UTC) mais aussi je comprends pas pourquoi vous retirez sg-1 de la catégorie sci-fi. encore pour club red clones je comprends mais sg-1 est un wiki comme les autres, il a droit de vivre... mais je vais un peu varier du wiki stargate vous verrez mais alors laisser moi le référencier en paix, s'il vous plait !!!! XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 3, 2011 à 05:20 (UTC) bonjour je m'excuse de m'etre un peu énervé. je voulais vous demander qu'est-ce qu'un favicon ? XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 3, 2011 à 05:42 (UTC) gros bug bonjour je voulais vous informer qu'il y a un bug sur mon site à cause du concepteur de thème : sur certains ordinateurs, cela affiche l'ancienne page d'acceuil et l'ancien arrière-plan. je suis foutu ! XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 3, 2011 à 07:41 (UTC) pardon, pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ? cordialement, XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 3, 2011 à 19:17 (UTC) j'ai créé 3 wikis mais celui dont je te parle est club red clones. aussi, si tu est fan de stargate, je te demandrais plus tard si tu pourrais m'écrire quelques articles, mais pas ceux demandés dans ma page d'acceuil, ceux-la je les ait déjà fais. XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 3, 2011 à 19:30 (UTC) j'avais oublié de te dire que exprès pour toi, je vais me baser un peu plus sur les News de Stargate dans wiki sg-1, mais cela reste un wiki de sci fi. l'adopter était trop de travail, et en plus, la moitié des articles dits n'existent pas (liens en rouge), donc ca prendrais trop de temps de changer des trucs. sinon essaie de visiter mon site Club Red Clones et n'oublie pas, tu est membre honoraire XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 4, 2011 à 06:24 (UTC) wyz - interwiki bonjour oh grand mr. Wyz, je voudrais faire partie du projet interwiki science-fiction. XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 4, 2011 à 08:22 (UTC) Urgence sur Fan-Ball wiki Peu a peu, les utilisateur devienne mechant!Les premier sont les admin!Il faut regler cette situation.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster mai 6, 2011 à 21:24 (UTC) En fait, c'est DMS le probleme.Il ne fait JAMAIS de l'empathie.SLP, enlever son status d'admin, pour raison:Ne se comporte pas pour un admin, prend trop le pouvoir!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster mai 6, 2011 à 21:27 (UTC) Je ne peut pas:DMS prend le controle des admin maintenant!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster mai 6, 2011 à 21:37 (UTC) Fav. et Spot. Bonjoour, mon site fait actuellement plus de 100 Pages, toutes répértoriées dans des catégories. Je demande alors d'avoir mon spotlight. pour tout savoir, va sur http://fr.clubredclones.wikia.com/wiki/A_la_une_:_Spotlights Sinon j'aimerais avoir cette image ci-dessous comme Favicon mais je n'arrive pas à la mettre meme si je la rétrécis : thumb|left Merci, XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 15, 2011 à 10:21 (UTC). bonjour wyz, j'ai fait une demande de spotlight sur la page Projet:A la une. Merci de la voir, XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 16, 2011 à 14:21 (UTC) je sais qu'il n'est que le 16/05, mais est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité de me mettre le mois prochain ? pour aider un nouveau petit wiki de 100 pages :) cela serait un honneur. PS : j'ai fait une vidéo-pub sur You Tube (pour la trouver vous allez sur You Tube et vous tapez Club Red Clones) et dans cette vidéo, je remercie quelques personnes pour leur soutien pour faire avancer le site, dont vous ! eh bien, je vous remercie, c'est grace à vous que j'ai appris à bien gérer un wiki ! merci ! cordialement, XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 16, 2011 à 19:02 (UTC) allo ! sans vouloir te vexer, je me sens ignoré alors que tu est en ligne :( XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 17, 2011 à 19:03 (UTC) Wiki Réponses Bonjour, Je ne sais pas si vous vous occupez aussi de ce sujet, mais étant donné que cela fait partie de Wikia, je tente. Il y a pas mal de temps j'ai créé un wiki de réponses dont je n'ai pas vraiment su me servir si bien que je l'ai abandonné un temps. Désormais je l'ai repris et j'ai effectué quelques changements. Mon problème est soit que je ne comprends pas comment ce genre de site marche, soit que le site ne marche pas. Tout d'abord l'interface est en anglais (bouton "Create a new Answers site", bouton "Ask", etc.) chose qui n'arrive pas sur un wiki de réponses espagnol par exemple (exemple avec celui-ci). D'ailleurs sur un wiki de réponses espagnol, le texte présent au dessus de la barre servant à taper une question est en français si l'on est connecté, alors que c'est en anglais sur un wiki de réponses français que l'on soit connecté ou non. Et surtout, le gros problème, c'est que lorsque j'essaye de poser une question en la tapant dans la barre prévue à cet effet, cela me fait une recherche comme si j'avais utilisé la barre de recherche... bref, du coup je ne comprends pas si le problème vient de moi qui ne sait pas m'y prendre, si j'ai touché quelque chose à laquelle il ne fallait pas ou si c'est tout simplement le site lui-même qui a un problème. Sinon, petite question hors-sujet : Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir à quelle date et par qui a été créé un wiki ? Merci. --Aster09 mai 23, 2011 à 14:34 (UTC) :Merci beaucoup. Pas de problème pour le "tu" :p Je suis sous Windows Seven avec Firefox 4.0, j'ai aussi essayé avec Internet Explorer 9 : même résultat. De même j'ai essayé sur un autre PC sous Windows XP avec IE7 et Google Chrome : pareil... Et pour chaque cas j'ai essayé en étant déconnecté ou connecté, mais à chaque fois cela me fait comme si j'avais lancé une recherche. Bref, en tout cas merci pour ton aide. --Aster09 mai 23, 2011 à 15:55 (UTC) :: Ah ! Tout s'explique :D Depuis le début j'essayais avec "question test" qui ne fait que 2 mots... Merci beaucoup de m'avoir éclairé et pour les futures améliorations que tu vas apporter. --Aster09 mai 23, 2011 à 16:09 (UTC) Tout est parfait, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait. --Aster09 mai 31, 2011 à 13:11 (UTC) kiwia salut ! j'aimerais lancer un wiki qui gèrerait mes autres wikis comme Communauté Wikia pour tous les autres wiks. ca s'appelerait Kiwia, en fait j'attends de trouver un meilleur nom :) tu trouves que c'est une idée débile ou c'est pas mal ? XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 28, 2011 à 09:32 (UTC) ben gérer, comme Communauté Wikia gère tout les wikis eh ben moi je veux faire pareil mes avec les miens XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 28, 2011 à 09:42 (UTC) rebonjour, c'est une urgence : mon favicon a changé tout seul et maintenant c'est une sorte de symbole bizzare. j'ai regardé l'activité du wiki, pourtant personne n'a modifié quelquechose. j'ai retéléversé le favicon mais ca ne change rien. je te demande si tu pourrais me rétablir ca. si c'est juste mon ordi qui fais ca, alors previens-moi. merci XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 28, 2011 à 11:34 (UTC) Fermeture wiki Ikariam Alliance Les Jedis salut wyz, j'aimerais que tu supprime ce wiki que j'avais créé : http://fr.alliancejedisxi.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Ikariam_Alliance_Les_Jedis je l'avais fait pour mon alliance ikariam mais maintenant j'en suis dégouté et il est inactif XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 29, 2011 à 05:39 (UTC) Création forum Bonjour/soir, Sur le wiki WikiWoW, j'aurais aimé pouvoir communiquer et échanger un certain nombre de chose avec l'ensemble de la communauté présente là-bas. Habituellement, on faisait ceci un peu n'importe où, discussions d'articles, discussions d'utilisateurs, etc etc etc ... J'avais tenté de lancer quelques discussions un peu plus "concentrées" en me servant du système de blog mais sur notre wiki, ce système n'est pas vraiment mis en valeur. J'aurais donc aimé pouvoir me servir d'un forum (et je suppose qu'à terme, je ne serais pas le seul), seulement puisque notre wiki est visiblement "un ancien", il n'a pas la page Forum:Index de créer. Et j'ai vu sur le wiki d'aide que pour les wiki dans cette situation, il fallait demander au "Community Staff" :) En tant qu'assistant, en fais-tu parti ou bien s'agit-il uniquement des employés de Wikia ? Et si oui, pourrais-tu "installer" le forum sur notre wiki s'il te plaît :) ? Et si non ... Comment contacter le Staff, alors ^^' ? Cordialement, Tar-Elendil juin 1, 2011 à 17:24 (UTC) juin salut alors c'est sur que j'aurais un spotlight ? parce que je pense que ca serait dommage de ne pas prendre la seul demande du mois :) XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. juin 1, 2011 à 19:24 (UTC) ouais mais bon aussi ca m'énèrve un peu que wikia donne les réponses hyper tard et en plus y'a aucun mal à ce que j'ai un spotlight. sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que t'a un petit quelquechose contre le fait que j'ai un spotlight... si ca marche pas, je ferai une demande pour le moi d'après XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. juin 3, 2011 à 05:14 (UTC) re:spot merci "grand maitre jedi" :) je serais patient. d'ailleurs pour ce qui est de créer des wikis sur des thèmes existants, je suis pas le seul. j'ai juste envie d'expliquer à ma manière. le lien ci-dessous est une vidéo où je présente le club red clones et où je remrcie des personnes, dont toi. je te conseille de la regarder : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQgDbiVF364 désolé pour tout, j'aimerais juste que tu m'apprenes des trucs, et que tout se passe CALMEMENT, sans trop s'éloigner. XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. juin 3, 2011 à 18:29 (UTC) si t'a un peu de temps ca me plairait que tu regardes quelques de mes vidéos sur YouTube. si tu est inscrit, donne moi ton nom d'utilisateur et je m'abonnerai à ta chaine. XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. juin 3, 2011 à 18:33 (UTC) perso j'ai l'habitude de gérer plusieurs wikis, vu qu'avant de te connaitre je gérais des wikis anglais et le X Campus. tiens, vu que tu aimes les comics marvel, est-ce que tu a vu X-Men le commencement ? si oui, est-ce qu'il est bien ? mario tu pourrai supprimer mon wiki fr.mushroommario.wikia.com ? J'ai fait mon choix, je ne gererait que mes 3 wikis, le xcampus, club red clones, et le x-men first class. 4 c'est trop. XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. juin 4, 2011 à 07:14 (UTC) ah et aussi ne supprime surtout pas sg1, c'est juste que je m'en occuperai beaucoup moins que les autres XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. juin 4, 2011 à 07:18 (UTC) je t'explique : le x campus est un club de fans de marvel comics. le x-men first class est une encyclopédie parlant des origines des x-men XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. juin 4, 2011 à 08:33 (UTC) !!!!!!! excusez-moi, mais je suis la seule demande de spotlight du mois, et wikia la refuse !!!! d'autres wikis comme stargate ayant déjà eu un spotlight par contre, eux ils en ont encore un ! quand meme ! faut le faire ! ca fait 1 mois que j'attends ca, j'allais sur wikia chaque jour des que je me levais pour ca, et maintenant wikia se fiche complètement de moi et de toute l'équipe du CRC.... :c XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. juin 10, 2011 à 14:58 (UTC) :Hey XMen19, sorry that I did not get back to you earlier. In the end I'm the one responsible for deciding about spotlights and forgive me to be bold, but I do not see a surplus in spotlighting your Wiki. Feel free to discuss this with me in private by mail. --Avatar juin 13, 2011 à 13:47 (UTC) FSP Bonjour, je suis "le visiteur du futur". Je suis nouveau dans l'équipe du Club Red Clones, et je fais passer ce message à tous nos wikis partenaires (à part celui-là). C'était juste pour vous dire qu'avant la Comic-Con, le Club lance l'évènement visiteur du futur. Allez ici pour en savoir plus : http://fr.clubredclones.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Le_visiteur_du_futur/Faille_spatio-temporelle Arrière-plan du CRC Bonjour Wyz ! c'était juste pour te dire que les utilisateurs peuvent dès maintenant nous soumettre des arrières-plans en les proposant sur ma page de discussion. Si tu a une idée, préviens-moi ! XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. juin 20, 2011 à 14:51 (UTC) Bug dans la description de la Refonte de l'Editeur Bonsoir, Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu es celui auprès de qui on doit rapporter le soucis, qui à mon avis est connu, mais puisque tu es concerné, je viens m'adresser à toi :) Puisque les images parlent plus que les mots... thumb|left|Description de l'option dans le Wikia Labs de [[w:c:fr.wowwiki|WoWWiki.]] Comme tu peux le constater, le lien interwiki qui y est inséré ne marche pas dans la description. Deuxième chose curieuse : thumb|left|Description de l'option dans le Wikia Labs du CommunityTest Wiki Bien que je sois sur un wiki anglophone (le wiki test), c'est quand même ton nom qui apparaît et toujours avec ce soucis. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Apparais-tu parce que mes paramètres sont réglées sur Français (quelque part) ? Cordialement, --Tar-Elendil juin 22, 2011 à 18:00 (UTC) Pages renommées... toujours pas renommées Bonjour Wyz, Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de notre problème, mais sur Picsou wiki, les pages que nous avons renommées depuis le 2 juillet 2011 (sauf erreur de notre part) ne sont actuellement toujours pas renommées. Nous pensons donc qu'il y a un problème, mais nous ne savons pas si c'est propre au wiki où si nous ne sommes pas seuls à avoir ce problème. Merci de nous informer sur ce point. Ensuite, y-a-t'il une solution ? En tout cas, nous espérons vivement que vous vous pencherez sur ce problème (vous devez toutefois être déjà assez occupé ;-). Nous vous remercions d'avance. Cordialement, Les membres de Picsou Wiki. Nono007 août 11, 2011 à 12:56 (UTC) Bonjour Wyz, Des nouvelles ? Nono007 août 18, 2011 à 16:28 (UTC) Pas de réponses, encore ? On n'en finira jamais Nono007 août 30, 2011 à 10:23 (UTC) Je vois que le problème est enfin réglé ! Merci beaucoup. Nono007 septembre 10, 2011 à 09:27 (UTC) Aide pour Infobox Salutation je me nomme Vlad Darkar , j'etais anciennement l'utilisateur "Nécrom" du RPFR Wiki , j'aimerais encore avoir un peu de votre aide précieuse ^^' , moi et quelques amis aimerons avoir des infobox spéciale pour des RP's géo-politique , genre l'infobox d'un pays comme "L'Empire Français" http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Premier_Empire , aussi l'infobox pour les personnalité politique , chef d'etat ect comme celle de Louis XVI par exemple : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis_XVI et enfin celui des batailles comme celle de Waterloo : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bataille_de_Waterloo , voila j'espère que vous accéderez a ma requete ^^ et nous vous serons extrêmement reconnaissant.Cordialement Vlad Darkar... Publicité Pardonnez-moi. J'ai dernièrement créé un wiki Disney francophone. Je peine hélas à trouver des participants. Des personnes m'ont prévenu que sur chaque page se trouvent des publicités pour adultes. Comprenez-le, je ne peux pas tolérer cela sur un site qui concernera largement la jeunesse. Le wiki Disney anglophone n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Alors, je voulais vous demander s'il est possible (puisque nous ne pouvons les supprimer), de choisir ces publicités, ou, dans le pire des cas, de déposer une plainte à Wikia. Merci. Disneybertrand août 15, 2011 à 19:54 (UTC) Je vous remercie de votre aide. Il s'agit du monde de Disney. Je vais capturer les publicités inappropriées. Cela peut durer car je tiens à être certain d'en avoir signaler un maximum. Dois-je faire des photos ou écrire les titres des annonces ? Encore merci. Sora1954 août 16, 2011 à 12:58 (UTC) Test Ciao! This is a test to display my signature here. :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] août 20, 2011 à 18:44 (UTC) minoutorou Bonjour, Je ne suis pas très doué en informatique mais je pense que le wiki Minoutorou doit avoir ses chances. Sortons un peu des classiques Potter ou autres Stargate et voyons ce qu'on a de nouveau en France, ça vaut largement les anglophones ! minoutorou Minoutorou n'est pas encore au cinéma mais j'espère que cela arrivera, la diffusion romans et théâtre reste plus confidentielle. Pourtant il y a une idée géniale au départ : un drôle de Cyrano tombé dans un monde des 1001 nuits ! Je pense que cet univers si drôle et instructif à la fois - la révolution des loukoums, créée au théâtre dès 2005, me rappelle furieusement la révolution des jasmins de Tunisie ! - mérite toutes les promotions utiles. Internet et Wiki sontt peut-être l'outil pour cela. Le succès local (dans le Berry) permet de penser que ce joyau mérite plus ample public ! 1er atout : l'humour !!! Un humour "intelligent et gentil" selon Radio-France Bleue : c'est rare et il ne faut pas laisser passer l'occasion... Quoi faire pour aider ? Diffuser, diffuser, diffuser... En fin de compte le public décide, encore faut-il qu'il sache ! Merci pour ton aide. Bihgoudy août 22, 2011 à 18:30 (UTC)VerschooteBihgoudy août 22, 2011 à 18:30 (UTC) minoutorou Minoutorou n'est pas encore au cinéma mais j'espère que cela arrivera, la diffusion romans et théâtre reste plus confidentielle. Pourtant il y a une idée géniale au départ : un drôle de Cyrano tombé dans un monde des 1001 nuits ! Je pense que cet univers si drôle et instructif à la fois - la révolution des loukoums, créée au théâtre dès 2005, me rappelle furieusement la révolution des jasmins de Tunisie ! - mérite toutes les promotions utiles. Internet et Wiki sontt peut-être l'outil pour cela. Le succès local (dans le Berry) permet de penser que ce joyau mérite plus ample public ! 1er atout : l'humour !!! Un humour "intelligent et gentil" selon Radio-France Bleue : c'est rare et il ne faut pas laisser passer l'occasion... Quoi faire pour aider ? Diffuser, diffuser, diffuser... En fin de compte le public décide, encore faut-il qu'il sache ! Merci pour ton aide. Bihgoudy août 22, 2011 à 18:33 (UTC)VerschooteBihgoudy août 22, 2011 à 18:33 (UTC) Moi aussi. Nous n'avons que quelques centaines de fans alors que nos idéaux interressent des millions de personnes ! Test This message is just to test if my signature works globally on Wikia. Thanks ;) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] août 30, 2011 à 18:19 (UTC) Générateur de mise en page Bonjour Wyz, J'aimerais essayer et utiliser le générateur de mise en page sur Les Sims Wiki, cependant le lien est grisé dans la barre d'outils. Je suppose qu'il faut donc l'activer, peux-tu t'en charger ? Merci d'avance ! --Aster09 septembre 1, 2011 à 18:11 (UTC) Re: Wiki du mois Merci beaucoup :) Il s'en est fallu d'un vote ! --Aster09 septembre 4, 2011 à 21:54 (UTC) Nouvelles Rebonjour, Wyz ! Je suis de retour sur Wikia après avoir passé de longs mois sur YouTube à faire des vidéos (qui d'ailleurs ont eu un peu de mini-succès) et a passer mon temps sur le forum Press Start Button. J'aimerais juste que tu me dises les quelques petits changements chez wikia, pour savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. Sur ce je te quitte en éspérant avoir une réponse. Merci, Wyz. (et si tu veux savoir mon age, c'est un an avant de passer le bac ;) ) XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. septembre 23, 2011 à 15:48 (UTC) Merci ;) Le Club Red Clones repose sur une base + ou - achevée. donc je ralenti largement le rythme, pour faire un wiki qui va marcher mieux : Retro Game Heroes. je vais le créer demain. XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. septembre 23, 2011 à 20:02 (UTC) Aide modèle salut, il y a une commande que je ne sais pas comment faire j'ai voulu la prendre sur le runescape.wikia en anglais mais ca ne fonctionne pas. cest le defilement qui ne veu pas apparaite quand je cré la page ici. http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Questreq http://fr.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Questreq Remerciement Merci de m'avoir aidé avec les Infobox mais ça veut pas. J'ai beau avoir tout bien fait en changeant les lignes et tout, quand je les rempli sur une page personnage, ça veut pas y'a rien qui change et c'est toujours écrit "Aucune information" alors que tout est rempli. J'abandonne. Je mettrais pas d'Infobox sur mon Wikia, c'est pas grave :D SarangOllie octobre 18, 2011 à 19:02 (UTC) C'est pas possible. ça fait 20 minutes que je me bats avec ce truc et y'a rien qui changait. De toute façon, j'ai trop galérait et je vais trop galérer avec UNE Infobox donc je laisse tomber. C'est pas grave mais merci d'avori changer celle-ci ;) Les Sims Fanon Wiki Bonjour Wyz, est ce que tu vas bien ? On s'était vu il y a environ un mois pour parler de mon wiki. Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais rajouter mon wiki dans la section Jeux/Jeux divers. Est ce que tu pourrais le faire s'il te plait ? PS : il s'appelle "Les Sims Fanon" Merci d'avance ! :) SimsWiki13390 octobre 21, 2011 à 15:17 (UTC) Wiki Classicapaedia - Comment modifier ce nom ? Bonjour Wyz Je viens de créer à l'instant un nouveau site sur la communauté Wiki (http://fr.classicapaedia.wikia.com/wiki/) Serait-il possible de modifier le titre en changeant Wiki Classicapaedia en Classicapædia Wiki ? En vous remerciant d'avance pour votre aide, je vous souhaite un très bon week-end. Proetos octobre 29, 2011 à 07:37 (UTC) Skin sondage Yo Wyz! Sur le wiki de Rage, je n'arrive pas à modifier le skin du sondage. Ca s'affiche bien lorsque je suis connecté mais lorsque je me déconnecte de Wikia, la css n'est plus prise en compte. Des idées? Seskapil octobre 30, 2011 à 11:13 (UTC) Ok, merci pour ta réactivité ! Seskapil octobre 30, 2011 à 11:30 (UTC) Ha excellent la barre de langues, merci! Seskapil octobre 30, 2011 à 18:19 (UTC) Hello Wyz, Le skin du sondage ne veut toujours pas s'afficher correctement lorsqu'on est déconnecté. Peut être un rapport avec l'extension AjaxPoll? --Seskapil novembre 1, 2011 à 11:12 (UTC) Le site de Classicapædia Bonsoir Wyz Je vous écris afin de vous demander un nouveau service. J'espère que ma demande ne vous gênera pas et qu'elle n'engendra pas de désagrément. Concernant le site que j'avais créé samedi dernier (http://fr.classicapaedia.wikia.com/wiki/), serait-il possible de le nommer tout simplement Classicapædia sans mentionner à côté le "Wiki" comme il a été fait pour Spiroupédia dont voici l'adresse (http://fr.spirou.wikia.com/wiki/). Je sais que vous menez un travail formidable et je vous félicite pour cela. Je ne vous dérangerai plus après ce service et je vous souhaite un très bon dimanche. Proetos octobre 30, 2011 à 17:26 (UTC) Souhait Bonjour, je souhaite faire connaitre et apprécier mes dessins, dessins humoristiques et peintures...crapaudy octobre 31, 2011 à 10:10 (UTC)